Young Winter, Sweet Smiles
by Sakura-Star-66
Summary: Tomoyo's older sister died and she has to fulfill her sister's last wish which takes her to Japan. There she and Sakura meet Eriol and Li. Will Eriol and Tomoyo end up in love or just hurt? E+T and S+S (not much though sorry). PG-13 for later chapters.
1. The Funeral

Young Winter, Sweet Smiles...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Chapter 1: The Funeral  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
A tale of Tomoyo (Madison) and Eriol.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Notes:  
  
1.) Card Captors never existed at all.  
  
2.) Tomoyo has this sortta heart disease (it's supposed to fit with the story so bear with it. I'm not trying to hurt Tomoyo.  
  
3.) Eriol and Li are best friends. They have never met Sakura or Tomoyo.  
  
4.) Tomoyo and Sakura are best friends. They have never met Eriol or Li.  
  
5.) They are all 19 in this story.  
  
6.) Tomoyo has an older sister (Sliver) and a family (mother and father but mother died a long time ago).  
  
7.) Eriol has an older brother (Tin-Sin [yes I already used this name before]) and a family (mother and father).  
  
8.) Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Li are all Chinese (it has to be this way in order to work).  
  
9.) Tomoyo and Eriol's borther/sister is 25 years old.  
  
10.) MOST IMPORTANT I DO NOT OWN CLAMP OR CCS OR CC OR ANY MOVIES!!! Please don't sue me if you find the story like someone else's or like a movie or a t.v. show or something. I won't know cuz I made this story up from my mind (this is fully true). If you do find it like someone else's story or like a movie or t.v. show you've seen before please tell me and I'll consider removing it.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Summary: Tomoyo's older sister died and she has to fulfill her sister's last wish that she told Tomoyo before she died. Tomoyo has to then journey to Japan with her best friend, Sakura, and find her sister's boyfriend and give her sister's ashes to him (her sister was in very deep love with her boyfriend). While on the way Tomoyo and Sakura meet up with Eriol and Li. They all end up together at the same ski lodge. Then Tomoyo later finds out that Eriol's brother is also dead (or her sister's boyfriend)! What should she do? Eriol looks like he is starting to develop feelings for Tomoyo. Will they end up loving each other? This story is a complex mixture of courage, not giving up, hate, sadness, anger, but mostly the compelling words of love that bring Tomoyo and Eriol together (as long with Sakura and Li ^-^ just to be fair).  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Facial Expressions:  
  
^-~ = winks  
  
~-^ = ouch or sometimes 'sour'  
  
^-^ = smiling  
  
~-~ = annoyed or 'oh that gotta hurt'  
  
~(8)- = little chick (see it? if not tilt your head)  
  
+-+ = cute expression  
  
=-= = blacked out (hehe)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Theme Song: Thing's I'll Never Say - By: Avril Lavigne  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Note from Author: Sorry I took so long but I just want to make sure that you understood everything. Please remember the thing with the facial expressions mostly with the winks and ouch thing. They almost look the same. LOL. Have a good time and the chapters after this won't have a this long of a setup so don't worry. Also do you like the little dividers? Anyway on with the show!!!  
  
**~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Ok. I'm not going to say anything until later. I know you wanna get to the story so here it is. I hope you aren't mad just wanted to make sure you got everything for else you'll totally be clueless.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Here's The Story...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Japan (winter)...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
You see a young couple (age 16 both) toss this sort of charm (you know those Chinese wishing charms that you throw up the tree and wish that it goes the highest up?) up a Sakura tree.   
  
You already see that there were a bunch of charms up in the tree already. The young couple toss the charm up into the air and the charm the flies in the wind and ends up on the highest branch of the Sakura tree. The young couple smile.  
  
A young couple sit under a Sakura tree at night and they are holding their hands. The couple were Sliver and Tin-Sin.  
  
"Tin-Sin," said the girl.  
  
"Yeah Sliver. What is it," said the boy.  
  
"I have a feeling that my dad won't accept you as my boyfriend. He already has someone arranged for me to marry. He won't accept you. I just know it."  
  
"Weren't you the one that said that as long as there is love we will always be together?"  
  
"Yes, But this time I just know that love can't save us from fate."...........................  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Hong Kong, China...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
You see the young girl again this time she is seated in a chair and you see her father pacing back and forth. The house she lives in seems to be HUGE!!! (They're rich.)  
  
"You disappoint me. You give $500,000 to a complete stranger and you expect him to return it!" yelled the father.  
  
"Dad!!! He's not a complete stranger!!! He's my boyfriend. His name is Tin-Sin!!!" said Silver.  
  
"Oh. Now you tell me! I have arranged a marriage for you with a guy the you can live a happy life with and you run off with some ... some... TRAMP!!!"  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! I LOVE HIM!!! HE ISN'T A TRAMP FURTHERMORE AND HE WILL RETURN THE MONEY!!!" said Silver crying though tears.  
  
"I FORBID YOU TO GO SEE HIM AGAIN. YOU UNDER STAND SILVER. YOU ARE A DAIDOUJI AND THAT MEANS YOU WERE RAISED IN A PROPER FAMILY AND YOU WILL STAY WITH PROPER PEOPLE!!! YOU SHALL NEVER MEET HIM AGAIN!!! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO EVEN STEP FOOT IN JAPAN AGAIN!!!" with that Silver's father walks out one of the two doors (the room has two doors) leaving his daughter crying.  
  
At the other door you see a young Tomoyo Daidouji at age 10 watch the whole scene before her eyes (~-~). The still young Tomoyo walks into the room after making sure that her dad had left. Little Tomoyo walks into the room to her older sister (age 16).  
  
"Sissy?" says Tomoyo. "Are you all right?" (sorry i made her sound like she's 4 or something ^-^)  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo," said Silver.  
  
"Silver. Why does daddy want you to marry someone you don't love?"  
  
"Tomoyo. That's how things work for us. We were brought up to as proper ladies so them the grown-ups think that it's only right for us to marry proper men so we have no choice what-so-ever."  
  
"Silver. Are you going to go see that Tin-Sin guy again."  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo. That's all that I know right now and am sure of. I need to see him again. I love him."  
  
"Sissy. Does love hurt?"  
  
"At times it does. It makes you wish that life was more fair to you. Sometimes they can make you hurt really bad (a.k.a. like when the cheat on you or dump you). Sometimes they can the world to you (a.k.a. Silver means hugs and kisses). And mostly they can sometimes seem to be all of the sudden the world to you (a.k.a. when they let you cry on their shoulders, and so on)."  
  
"Then why do you even chance? Is it like a gamble sissy?"  
  
"You can say so. But you have to take chances."  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
8 Year Later (Tomoyo=18 and Silver=24)  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
You see a crowd of people and they seem to be attending a funeral. The people are all dressed in black and you see Tomoyo, now 18, in a chair crying really hard. The pastor starts the funeral.  
  
"We are all here today in gathering of Silver Daidouji. She died on January 15th because of a rare heart disease. She is now with her mother up in heaven. Silver was a young woman who just turned 18. The lord must have some special purpose for her. Silver has always been a charm on many people and she has made many people smile throughout her life..."  
  
Tomoyo seems not to be listening and runs off. Sakura who sees her follows her crying friend.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Sorry that this chapter isn't really much about Tomoyo and Sakura or Eriol and Li but this intro has to be done or else it just won't work. I hope you fine this story nice. Have a nice day!!! Oh yeah. If your wondering where SeeSi and SeeYa are they will go on next time. They just had a big meal and their too tired to even talk and walk and even stand. So. You'll see them next time. I promise that the next chapter will be more on Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Li. Bye!!! Read and Review please!!! 


	2. Shocked

Young Winter, Sweet Smiles...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Chapter 2: Shocked  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
A tale of Tomoyo (Madison) and Eriol.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Notes:  
  
1.) Card Captors never existed at all.  
  
2.) Tomoyo has this sortta heart disease (it's supposed to fit with the story so bear with it. I'm not trying to hurt Tomoyo.  
  
3.) They are all 19 in this story.  
  
4.) Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Li are all Chinese (it has to be this way in order to work).  
  
5.) MOST IMPORTANT I DO NOT OWN CLAMP OR CCS OR CC OR ANY MOVIES!!! Please don't sue me if you find the story like someone else's or like a movie or a t.v. show or something. I won't know cuz I made this story up from my mind (this is fully true). If you do find it like someone else's story or like a movie or t.v. show you've seen before please tell me and I'll consider removing it.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Summary: Tomoyo's older sister died and she has to fulfill her sister's last wish that she told Tomoyo before she died. Tomoyo has to then journey to Japan with her best friend, Sakura, and find her sister's boyfriend and give her sister's ashes to him (her sister was in very deep love with her boyfriend). While on the way Tomoyo and Sakura meet up with Eriol and Li. They all end up together at the same ski lodge. Then Tomoyo later finds out that Eriol's brother is also dead (or her sister's boyfriend)! What should she do? Eriol looks like he is starting to develop feelings for Tomoyo. Will they end up loving each other? This story is a complex mixture of courage, not giving up, hate, sadness, anger, but mostly the compelling words of love that bring Tomoyo and Eriol together (as long with Sakura and Li ^-^ just to be fair).  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Facial Expressions:  
  
^-~ = winks  
  
~-^ = ouch or sometimes 'sour'  
  
^-^ = smiling  
  
~-~ = annoyed or 'oh that gotta hurt'  
  
~(8)- = little chick (see it? if not tilt your head)  
  
+-+ = cute expression  
  
=-= = blacked out (hehe)  
  
XD = laughing  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Theme Song: Thing's I'll Never Say - By: Avril Lavigne  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Note from Author: This is my second chapter in a day!!! I hope you like the story so far. Please review this story for me. I would really like to know what you think. For me this is my 3rd attempt to make a good story. I hope you like it!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: How is everyone. It seems like SeeSi and SeeYa are still sleeping. Remind me to not let them touch the pepper powder again. They seem to be addicted to it. LOL. Have a good read!!! Sorry the last chapter was all talk and no story. I'll try to make it up to you now.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Tomoyo stands in front of her father. Tomoyo looks scared about talking to her father about something. Her father just keeps tapping on his computer. Her father then suddenly stops.  
  
"Tomoyo by darling, what do you want?" asked his father.  
  
"I want to go to Japan," said Tomoyo hoping her father won't suspect anything.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
At The Hospital  
  
At that time Silver's condition on her heart disease was really serious so she had to be left in the hospital. Silver and everyone knew she was going to die soon and it would take an angel for her to keep living.  
  
"Tomoyo, my sister," said Silver with a tint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Sliver," said Tomoyo trying not to talk though her tears.  
  
"Tomoyo. Promise me that you will give some of my bone ashes to Tin-Sin. Find him in Japan when it's winter. At the Yu-Pnag-Lin Ski-Lodge. We always go there for the winter holidays. Give the bone ashes to him. Let him bury some of my ashes in Japan. Tell him that I wanted it buried under the Sakura Tree closest to our charm. Tell him that. Tell him also that I love him and I had to leave. Tomoyo, would you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes, Silver. I hate that father never let you marry him. I hate that."  
  
"Tomoyo. Forgive him. He's your father for crying out loud. I love you. Don't forget that."  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Her father stood speechless.  
  
"Tomoyo. I hope you know that you also have heart disease like your sister. It's going to be winter in Japan if I let you go. I hope you know that."  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Tomoyo has fainted for the forth time that day. Her dad clearly worried about her took her to the hospital.  
  
"Doctor. How is Tomoyo?" her father had asked when the doctor came out of the room.  
  
"I'm afraid that your daughter has the same rare heart disease as your older daughter and your wife had. I'm sorry Mr. Daidouji. From now on you have to keep a close eye on her. It's good that we have the new medication to keep the disease down. Make sure she takes it on time and EVERY time. It could mean fatal for her if she doesn't."  
  
"Yes, Doctor."  
  
Unknown to them had Tomoyo got out of the hospital bed and walked near the door just when they said that. Tomoyo, age 16 at that time had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"Yes, I know that daddy. What if Sakura goes with me and makes sure that I take my medication? Will that help?"  
  
"Um... Still...," before he finished Tomoyo cut him off.  
  
"It's just for a few months. I really want to breath fresh air. I really want to go somewhere new. Please father." Tomoyo gave her father a puppy-dog face (the real Tomoyo might not do that but, on well).  
  
"You may go AS LONG AS SAKURA GO'S WITH YOU. You heard that?"  
  
"Yes, father. Thanks!!!"  
  
"When do you want to leave?"  
  
"A week from now or a little earlier."  
  
"That will be fine."  
  
"Thank You!!!"  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
On The Phone...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura?  
  
Sakura: What did he say Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: WERE GOING!!!  
  
Sakura: Yes. I get a vacation and you get to full-fill your sister's death wish.  
  
Tomoyo: He's booking the plane tickets right now for next week or a little earlier. Start Packing!!!  
  
Sakura: I never expected it to be that soon.  
  
Tomoyo: Don't worry. You have plenty of time to pack.  
  
Sakura: I hope so.  
  
Tomoyo: I have to go.  
  
Sakura: Good night. Bye.  
  
Tomoyo: Bye.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Airport  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
At the airport Sakura and Tomoyo say good-bye to their families as they leave to get on the plane. The two girls board the plane ready to go to Japan.  
  
"Were finally going! I wanted to go to Japan since forever!" squealed Sakura.  
  
"You seem more excited than I am," replied Tomoyo. "Hold that pose for the camera again (Tomoyo is still Tomoyo).  
  
Sakura smiles at the camera and says a few words about how she thinks the trip to Japan is going to be like.  
  
"Um... I would most suspect that Tomoyo finds her sister's boyfriend at the ski-lodge. Um ... then she and I have some fun skiing down the slopes. Everything would be like a white winter wonderland. I suddenly fall off while skiing and meet my prince charming. He would be so ... nice. He will have brown hair and blue eyes. He would be very nice. Then ... um ... then while that is happening Tomoyo also finds her prince charming!" says Sakura (that funny little Sakura).  
  
Tomoyo laughs a little at this prediction made by Sakura but didn't have time to say anything because just right them the flight attendant told them to buckle their seat-belts and prepare for departure.  
  
They were finally on their way...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
At Japan...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
The scene takes part at a car rental place. They are waiting in line for their turn to talk to the sales person.  
  
"I can't believe were finally here," said Sakura.  
  
"I know," replied Tomoyo smiling sweetly.   
  
  
  
Then Tomoyo's medicine box (you know one of those little miniature box things that beep when it's time to take your medication and when you open them up your medicine is inside).  
  
"Tomoyo, it's time to take your medicine.  
  
Tomoyo takes one white pill out of her little box. As she opens the box the beeping stopping (automatic ^-^).  
  
"Tomoyo, you don't have water. Here, go buy yourself some water," said Sakura giving Tomoyo some money.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"You better. Your father would kill me if not," said Sakura smiling.  
  
Tomoyo walked to the nearest store and stopped buy the place where the water was. She looked down the isle and was startled to see some guy shoplifting. He was shoving the contents in his coat! The guy noticed her.  
  
"What? What? What are you looking at? I just didn't bring a basket," said the guy.  
  
"Um... ok."  
  
Tomoyo looked back at the displays of different kinds of water (I guess she wanted to buy the one with the most minerals and was healthy for her!^-^). Tomoyo grabbed what she needed and took a quick peak at the guy again. He met her eyes and she started screaming and then soon enough the guy started screaming. Tomoyo ran out of the store and so did the guy trailing behind her (I think Tomoyo was thinking that the guy was going to kidnap her or something ^-^). One of the workers chased Tomoyo since she didn't pay for the water yet.  
  
Tomoyo ran pass a bus on which a guy was working on. Tomoyo then of course ran back to Sakura. The worker caught up to her.  
  
"Miss. You didn't pay for the water," said the worker.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," said Tomoyo while paying the worker. The worker left with the money and went back to the shop.  
  
"Why did you run?" asked Sakura looking amused at the whole scene.  
  
"Um. Don't tell anyone. But I saw a shoplifter."  
  
"Tomoyo. It's common. Just ignore it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back to the shoplifter... (hehe)  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
The guy stopped all of a sudden at where the other guy was working on the bus which Tomoyo passed.  
  
"Let me guess Li (oh ... this is getting interesting ^-~). You were caught shoplifting again? Right?" asked the guy working on the bus (he still was).  
  
"Eriol (oh. So he is Eriol). Just shut-up and finnish working on the bus so we can leave this place," said Li.  
  
Eriol got up from under the bus and wiped his hands on a towel and turned to the Japanese bus driver.  
  
"Your bus is fixed. Try it now," said Eriol in Japanese.  
  
"Thank You," said the bus driver as he went to try to turn on the bus again. "It works!"  
  
Eriol and Li climbed into their seats on the bus and the bus started to take off once again (they were supposed to be riding the bus but the bus broke down and they knew how to fix it so they fixed it).  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back to Sakura and Tomoyo  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Sakura is driving up the deserted road that was decked with a lot of snow. It was also snowing really hard.  
  
"Dam. The car doesn't have heat conditioning. Are you ok Tomoyo. Sure your not freezing?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Nope. I'm fine," said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura then tries to turn on the radio but then she found out that the radio didn't work either!!!  
  
"Dam this cheep car!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"It's ok Sakura. I'm fine. Just keep your eyes on the road," said Tomoyo.  
  
Just then a bus pulled up along the car (it just so happens to be the bus that Eriol and Li was on). Tomoyo just then looks out the window into the bus. She saw a certain dark blue haired boy (Eriol of course people) and stared. Just then Eriol turned to look out the window too and their eyes met. Tomoyo then looked away.  
  
"Hey don't you think that, that car is going to break down soon?" asked Li from inside the bus.  
  
"Yep. I just hope someone could get to them on time before a storm starts," replied Eriol.  
  
The Eriol holds up 5 fingers and one by one he put the down. Just as he put the last finger down Sakura and Tomoyo's car breaks down (lol ^-^ aren't I evil?).  
  
Tomoyo then looks out the window again and stares at the blue hair guy before the bus passed them and was out of site. Sakura was trying to turn on the car again.  
  
"Dam this car!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Sakura it's ok," said Tomoyo.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
While back at the bus...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
"Come on Li. We have to help them," said Eriol.  
  
"Nope," said Li.  
  
"Come on," said Eriol.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"SAY YES OR I'LL RIP YOU INTO A MILLION LITTLE PIECES!!!"  
  
"Um... ok," said Li in a tinny voice.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
While back at the car...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
The bus pulled back up to the car and two boys were let out and then the bus left. Sakura was desperately trying to fix the engine.  
  
"Let me do it," said the boy with the dark bluish hair.  
  
"Eekkk!!!" yelled Sakura (because she didn't know they were there at all).  
  
"It's ok. I'm a trained mechanic and I know how to fix it," replied the boy again.  
  
The boy with the messy brown hair just stood at the side watching all the things unroll before him.  
  
"Um... ok," replied Sakura.  
  
The boy with the dark bluish hair (Eriol) stepped up to the engine. He caught Tomoyo's eye in the car (Tomoyo was in the car and let me remind you she has heart disease and Sakura is looking after her). Eriol smiled and Tomoyo just pulled her coat nearer to her body for warmth.  
  
Eriol messed around with the engine for a bit then climbed into the car and sat in the drivers seat. Eriol started the car.  
  
"Trust me. I'm not trying to get you road killed," said Eriol jokingly at Tomoyo.  
  
"I trust you," replied Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol started the car and reversed it. He tried the breaks but the won't work!!! They were just about to fall off the cliff and Tomoyo was then (of course) screaming (I would too). Eriol tried to turn the wheel but it won't turn!!! Uh, oh. Eriol cut some wires inside the car and started to match them with other wires. Surely enough the car turned and the missed the cliff by barley. Eriol then put together two other wires and held them together with one hand while holding the wheel with the other.  
  
"Hold on," said Eriol to Tomoyo (mind you that Tomoyo and Eriol are the only ones in the car while Li is standing off to the side where the car broke down in the first place *deep breath before continuing on* minding his own business while Sakura was freaking out about Tomoyo being in the car with a stranger that so happened to be a boy and missed falling off the cliff by inches *takes and deep breath* *smiles* ^-^ XD).  
  
Eriol then starts driving the car forward and turning the wheel (yeah!!! the wheel is working again!) and drives back to the place where Li and Sakura were standing. Li still minding his own business and Sakura stilled freaked out but relieved to see Tomoyo safe.  
  
"You B*******!" shouted Sakura as Eriol was stepping out of the car. "She has heart disease you know!!! For all I care you could have killed her!"  
  
With that Sakura gets into the car and drives off with Tomoyo. Leaving Eriol and Li behind in the now beginning of a snow storm.  
  
"How long till the next bus comes?" asked Li.  
  
"4 hours," replied Eriol calmly.  
  
"What!!! I told you not to help them!!! Look were it got us!!! Were stranded in the middle of nowhere!!!"  
  
"Oh be-quiet. Your just making it worst."  
  
Eriol and Li start walking forward to where they were going and hoping that the next bus sees them.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Sorry I had to torture Eriol and Li like that but it's all part of the plan of the story!  
  
SeeSi: Hehe. Look what I got Annie!!!  
  
SeeYa: Uh oh. SeeSi, I would put them back if I were you.  
  
Annie: What now? Stop bothering me. I need to start the next chapter.  
  
SeeSi: Then I guess you don't need your story plans then. I'll just throw them into the fire.  
  
Annie: SEESI GIVE THEM BACK!!! HOW DID YOU GET THEM ANYWAY!?!? YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!!!  
  
Annie starts chasing SeeSi all around the house with a death look in her eyes while SeeSi is frantic and trying to get away from her.  
  
SeeYa: I guess this is going to go on forever or at least a very long time. Anyway. I'm innocent. I didn't help SeeSi get them at all. I truly didn't wanna mess up this whole story. As Annie always says. Review PLEASE!!! By the way. Were going to have daily polls at the end so... See Ya for now and please take the poll at the bottom!!!  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Daily Poll...  
  
Question: What color should SeeSi be? SeeSi is currently pink.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
1.) Green with blue stars.  
  
2.) Light cloud blue with Yellow stars.  
  
3.) Black with a single white star on her head.  
  
4.) Stay the way she is. (SeeSi is a SHE not a HE)  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~ 


	3. Surprise!

Young Winter, Sweet Smiles...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
A tale of Tomoyo (Madison) and Eriol.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Notes:  
  
1.) Card Captors never existed at all.  
  
2.) Tomoyo has this sortta heart disease (it's supposed to fit with the story so bear with it. I'm not trying to hurt Tomoyo.  
  
3.) They are all 19 in this story.  
  
4.) Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Li are all Chinese (it has to be this way in order to work).  
  
5.) MOST IMPORTANT I DO NOT OWN CLAMP OR CCS OR CC OR ANY MOVIES!!! Please don't sue me if you find the story like someone else's or like a movie or a t.v. show or something. I won't know cuz I made this story up from my mind (this is fully true). If you do find it like someone else's story or like a movie or t.v. show you've seen before please tell me and I'll consider removing it.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Summary: Tomoyo's older sister died and she has to fulfill her sister's last wish that she told Tomoyo before she died. Tomoyo has to then journey to Japan with her best friend, Sakura, and find her sister's boyfriend and give her sister's ashes to him (her sister was in very deep love with her boyfriend). While on the way Tomoyo and Sakura meet up with Eriol and Li. They all end up together at the same ski lodge. Then Tomoyo later finds out that Eriol's brother is also dead (or her sister's boyfriend)! What should she do? Eriol looks like he is starting to develop feelings for Tomoyo. Will they end up loving each other? This story is a complex mixture of courage, not giving up, hate, sadness, anger, but mostly the compelling words of love that bring Tomoyo and Eriol together (as long with Sakura and Li ^-^ just to be fair).  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Facial Expressions:  
  
^-~ = winks  
  
~-^ = ouch or sometimes 'sour'  
  
^-^ = smiling  
  
~-~ = annoyed or 'oh that gotta hurt'  
  
~(8)- = little chick (see it? if not tilt your head)  
  
+-+ = cute expression  
  
=-= = blacked out (hehe)  
  
XD = laughing  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Theme Song: Thing's I'll Never Say - By: Avril Lavigne  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Note from Author: Um ... this is the 3rd chapter. I hope you noticed that I added a new Facial Expression. I hope you can listen to the Theme Song that I wrote above. I hope that the last chapter wasn't to long. Have a great time reading and Read and Review (R+R)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Hi Everyone!!! How is it? Well, we got the vote results. Light cloud blue with Yellow stars wins!!!  
  
SeeSi: It's looks cute!!! I like it!!!  
  
SeeYa: Um... I wanna be a different color too. I hate being plain white.  
  
Annie: I'll think about it.  
  
SeeSi: Enough talking. Back to the story!  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura arrive at the ski-lodge. It was snowing really hard. They booked a room and started unpacking. Tomoyo went around and asked if they knew a Tin-Sin that had arrived. Everyone said no. They did know that Tin-Sin and Silver arrived every year for vacation but they said that neither one has arrived yet.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were in their room after eating a huge meal.  
  
"Tin-Sin's here!" they heard the lodge owner shout.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura ran out of their room with Tomoyo's sister's ashes. It turned out that it wasn't Tin-Sin!!! But were the two boys that helped fixed their car and stranded them in the snow storm. They were covered with snow.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Dugh. Find Silver. Eriol here needs to give his brother's ashes to Silver," said Li.  
  
"Bad news. Tell me this isn't happening," said Sakura.  
  
"I'm afraid it is," said Tomoyo.  
  
"How did you guys know Silver? She's Tomoyo's sister," asked Sakura.  
  
"Silver was Eriol's brother, and Eriol's brother, Tin-Sin, was Silver's boyfriend. Ok?" answered Li.  
  
Sakura and Li just kept hurling questions and answers at each other. Tomoyo stood beside Sakura and stared at the snow covered Eriol.  
  
After Eriol and Li were successfully removed from all the snow they all sat down at a huge table to talk about what to do.  
  
"I think you should hand the ashes of my brother to your sister," said Eriol pushing the ashes to Tomoyo.  
  
"I can't. Silver's dead," said Sakura.  
  
"What!?" yelled Li. "We came here for nothing!!!"  
  
Sakura shot a death glare at Li and Li shot it back (this is going to go on forever).  
  
"How did your sister die?" ask Eriol.  
  
"She died because of her heart disease. It got worse and she was put into the hospital. She died. She told me to give her ashes to Tin-Sin."  
  
"Well, that won't help because Tin-Sin died while racing (he's a pro. racer). He crashed and he didn't make it. He told me to give his ashes to Silver."  
  
"Well, none of us can do anything then."  
  
"Why don't we bury them together? Under the Sakura Tree."  
  
"I'll think about it," said Tomoyo ending the conversation.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked back into their rooms.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
The Next Day... (outside Skiing)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
You see Sakura and Tomoyo skiing down a beginners slope and suddenly Sakura falls over! Guess who she fell onto? Li!!!  
  
"Get off me!" said Li.  
  
"I'm trying to freak! Who told you to stand right in front of me!" said Sakura.  
  
"I didn't. You were the one who wasn't watching!"  
  
They go on and on and on and on. Tomoyo just left them alone and continued to ski down the slope.  
  
Tomoyo stopped at the bottom and took a deep breath.  
  
"Your pretty good," said Eriol who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Thank you," said Tomoyo.  
  
"You want to go to the expert's slope? I challenge you."  
  
"I won't challenge you but I'll go."  
  
"Sure. Let's go then."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at the experts slope. Tomoyo looks like she was about to faint looking down the huge slope.  
  
"Just take it easy and be calm," advised Eriol. Then he hopped (you know you start out sideways then you do a little hop so you aren't in the sideways position and you face forward and then you just begin to ski) and began to ski and a few yards down he stopped. "Come on!"  
  
Tomoyo hopped and began to ski down too. When she was just about to pass Eriol, Eriol hopped and began to ski too. They were skiing side by side all the way down.  
  
  
  
They passed a few jumps. Tomoyo's medicine box fell out of her pocket without her noticing it...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Annie: Sorry that this chapter is so ... short. It seems like SeeSi and SeeYa got to the pepper powder again so they're sleeping still. Oh well. Remember to Review!!! Bye!!! Daily Poll is at the bottom.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Daily Poll:  
  
What Color should SeeYa be? SeeYa is currently white.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
1.) Green with blue stars.  
  
2.) Light Cloud Blue with White stars. (SeeSi had Yellow stars)  
  
3.) Black with a single white star on her head.  
  
4.) Stay the way she is. (SeeYa is a SHE not a HE)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~ 


	4. Close to Death But Escaped It

Young Winter, Sweet Smiles...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Chapter 4: Close to Death But Escaped It  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
A tale of Tomoyo (Madison) and Eriol.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Notes:  
  
1.) Card Captors never existed at all.  
  
2.) Tomoyo has this sortta heart disease (it's supposed to fit with the story so bear with it. I'm not trying to hurt Tomoyo.  
  
3.) They are all 19 in this story.  
  
4.) Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Li are all Chinese (it has to be this way in order to work).  
  
5.) MOST IMPORTANT I DO NOT OWN CLAMP OR CCS OR CC OR ANY MOVIES!!! Please don't sue me if you find the story like someone else's or like a movie or a t.v. show or something. I won't know cuz I made this story up from my mind (this is fully true). If you do find it like someone else's story or like a movie or t.v. show you've seen before please tell me and I'll consider removing it.  
  
6) The theme song is changed.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Summary: Tomoyo's older sister died and she has to fulfill her sister's last wish that she told Tomoyo before she died. Tomoyo has to then journey to Japan with her best friend, Sakura, and find her sister's boyfriend and give her sister's ashes to him (her sister was in very deep love with her boyfriend). While on the way Tomoyo and Sakura meet up with Eriol and Li. They all end up together at the same ski lodge. Then Tomoyo later finds out that Eriol's brother is also dead (or her sister's boyfriend)! What should she do? Eriol looks like he is starting to develop feelings for Tomoyo. Will they end up loving each other? This story is a complex mixture of courage, not giving up, hate, sadness, anger, but mostly the compelling words of love that bring Tomoyo and Eriol together (as long with Sakura and Li ^-^ just to be fair).  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Facial Expressions:  
  
^-~ = winks  
  
~-^ = ouch or sometimes 'sour'  
  
^-^ = smiling  
  
~-~ = annoyed or 'oh that gotta hurt'  
  
~(8)- = little chick (see it? if not tilt your head)  
  
+-+ = cute expression  
  
=-= = blacked out (hehe)  
  
XD = laughing  
  
x_x = poisioned  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Theme Song: At The Beginning - By: Donna Lewis and Richard Marx  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Note from Author: Um... Almost but this is the 4th chapter and I hope you like it. I hope you noticed that the theme song has changed. It's now 'At The Begining' by Donna and Richard. It's a really really really cute song. I hope you like it!!! Anyway. Have a great time with this chapter. Oh yeah. And I still don't have enough votes to decide the color fur for SeeYa. PLEASE VOTE!!! So the daily poll has not changed. Or should I say Chapter Poll. Yeah. I'll change the name of it. ^-^ Also I added a new facial expression. Poisioned!!! R+R  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: SeeSi and SeeYa are FINALLY awake!!!  
  
SeeSi: Pepper Powder, Pepper Powder, Pepper Powder, Pepper Powder, Pepper Powder, Pepper Powder, Pepper Powder, Pepper Powder, Pepper Powder... (ect.)  
  
SeeYa: SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!  
  
Annie: Oh boy. This is going on FOREVER!!!  
  
SeeSi and SeeYa turn to Annie and yell in a really loud voice: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Annie looks mad then kicks SeeSi and SeeYa out of the house and yells: DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOUR READY TO SAY SORRY!!! I HOPE YOU REMEMBER THAT I HAVE THE POWER TO DISTROY YOU!!!  
  
SeeSi and SeeYa wear a face of horror looking at Annie while she slams the door.  
  
Annie: Hehe. Time to get my spells out and DISTROY THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! Mu hahahahah!!! Then I can creat new ones!!! ^-~  
  
SeeSi and SeeYa stare at Annie through the window with horror still on their faces and beg Annie to let them live. Annie just sticks her tong out at them and continues looking at the spells.  
  
Annie: Anyway back to the story!!!  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo's Room:  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura franticly looks around the room for Tomoyo's medicine box because it's time for Tomoyo to take her medicine and she can't find it.  
  
"Oh my GOSH!!! I can't find it!!!" Tomoyo yelled with horror on her face and all the happiness in here eyes had dissapeared.  
  
"Tomoyo. Calm down. You'll just make the condition of your heart is in worse since you didn't take your medication and getting stressed. Tomoyo for your life please calm down!!!" Sakura yelled back at Tomoyo with concern in her voice. Sakura was looking through the draws while Tomoyo was looking under the bed. "Tomoyo could you have left it in your luggage? Did you check there yet?"  
  
"No. I'll look." replyed Tomoyo with deep distress still in her voice along with a tint of worry. "It's nowhere!!! We searched everywhere!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo calm down!!!"  
  
Just then Tomoyo was about to faint but Eriol caught her and put Tomoyo in a chair. Eriol and Li who just came into the room to find out what all the racket was about and was just in time to catch Tomoyo before she fell. Tomoyo haveing not taken her medication for an hour and a half all the disease effects started to have a huge effect on Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo's breathing had become horse and she was taking large gulps of air. Tomoyo held her on hand on her head and the other over her heart while doing this. Tomoyo was feeling dizzy and sick.  
  
"Hurry. We have to take her to the Town Hospital," said Eriol.  
  
"How!?! We don't have a car!?! (their car once broke down again after they arrived LOL)" yelled Sakura back to Eriol while looking full of worry for Tomoyo. Like she saw a death omen of somthing close to that.  
  
"I got a taxi outside. Hurry," replyed Eriol as he picked up Tomoyo once again and carried her to the taxi. Sakura ran after Eriol and Li ran after Sakura.  
  
"She'll be alright you know," said Li to Sakura while they were running (yeah they finally got nice!!!).  
  
"I hope so. Thanks," relyed Sakura.  
  
The whole group got into the car with Li up in the front and Sakura in the back wipping all the sweat off Tomoyo's head and Eriol holding Tomoyo's head on his lap. With that the taxi started it's journey to the hospital.  
  
(should I stop? Nah... I'll stop somewhere else. Were at 3 and 1/2 pages so far. LONG!!!  
  
Chapter 1= 3 and 1/8 pages  
  
Chapter 2 = 7 and 1/3 pages that was really long it took me only 1 hour to write it up though ^-^  
  
Chapter 3 = 3 and 1/4 pages)  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
The Hospital  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Tomoyo and a doctor walk out of a room and Eriol, Li, and Sakura walk up to the doctor. Tomoyo has new bottle of medicine in her hands. Sakura walks over to Tomoyo and hugs her to she that she's ok.  
  
"You were really lucky to get her here on time. It could have ment fatial for her if you arrived a little later," said the doctor with concern on his face. He turned to Tomoyo, "Remember to take your medication on time and don't lose it again."  
  
"Thank you doctor," replyed Eriol.  
  
With that the little group walks out of the hospital with Tomoyo looking better and less sick.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Annie: Sorry this chapter wasn't long. I'll try to make it up next time. Anyway. Thanks for reading!!!  
  
SeeYa: She finally let us back in the house and I feel so bad for making her mad. One problem. SeeSi is still outside screaming Pepper Powder. She hasn't given up yet.  
  
SeeSi is outside pounding on the window for Annie to let her in. SeeYa and Annie sweat drop animie style.  
  
Annie: That's why I like SeeYa better.  
  
SeeSi: WHAT WAS THAT!!!  
  
Annie: Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Chapter Poll at the bottom  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Chapter Poll: (see I changed the Title)  
  
What Color should SeeYa be? SeeYa is currently white.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
1.) Green with blue stars.  
  
2.) Light Cloud Blue with White stars. (SeeSi had Yellow stars and the same fur)  
  
3.) Black with a single white star on her head.  
  
4.) Stay the way she is. (SeeYa is a SHE not a HE)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~ 


	5. The Blizzard

Young Winter, Sweet Smiles...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Chapter 5: The Blizzard  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
A tale of Tomoyo (Madison) and Eriol.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Notes:  
  
1.) They are all 19 in this story.  
  
2.) MOST IMPORTANT I DO NOT OWN CLAMP OR CCS OR CC OR ANY MOVIES!!! Please don't sue me if you find the story like someone else's or like a movie or a t.v. show or something. I won't know cuz I made this story up from my mind (this is fully true). If you do find it like someone else's story or like a movie or t.v. show you've seen before please tell me and I'll consider removing it.  
  
3.) The theme song is changed again.  
  
4.) New things added to the story!!! Now there's a Song of the Chapter and Story Shout-Outs!!!  
  
5.) New Racial Expression - Sweat Drop!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Summary: Tomoyo's older sister died and she has to fulfill her sister's last wish that she told Tomoyo before she died. Tomoyo has to then journey to Japan with her best friend, Sakura, and find her sister's boyfriend and give her sister's ashes to him (her sister was in very deep love with her boyfriend). While on the way Tomoyo and Sakura meet up with Eriol and Li. They all end up together at the same ski lodge. Then Tomoyo later finds out that Eriol's brother is also dead (or her sister's boyfriend)! What should she do? Eriol looks like he is starting to develop feelings for Tomoyo. Will they end up loving each other? This story is a complex mixture of courage, not giving up, hate, sadness, anger, but mostly the compelling words of love that bring Tomoyo and Eriol together (as long with Sakura and Li ^-^ just to be fair).  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Facial Expressions:  
  
^-~ = winks  
  
~-^ = ouch or sometimes 'sour'  
  
^-^ = smiling  
  
~-~ = annoyed or 'oh that gotta hurt'  
  
~(8)- = little chick (see it? if not tilt your head)  
  
+-+ = cute expression  
  
=-= = blacked out (hehe)  
  
XD = laughing  
  
x_x = poisoned  
  
-_-' = sweat drop  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Theme Song: Love This Way - By: Eden's Crush  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Note from Author: Sorry I haven't updated for so...long!!! I mean like I'm very sorry. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and all the people who voted for the poll of the chapter!!! Now there is a song of the week!!! Also, I changed the Theme song of the story, AGAIN!!! Hehe. Now it's Love This Way by: Eden's Crush!!! There's also Story Shout-Outs where you get to recommend SOMEONE ELSE'S story to the readers!!! The poll stays the same. COME ON PEOPLE VOTE!!!!!! ^-^' sorry for the shouting but I really want people to vote. Gomen Gomen!!! Now to the story!!! I deleted some of the notes that I've posted for the last 4 chapters so if you want to read them then look on the last four chapters but I'll be keeping the disclaimer up.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: I finally let SeeSi back in with us. Hehe. That was only because SeeYa and I went out there and smacked him in the head with a baseball bat. We sneaked out the back door and went behind him and hit him. Now he's out in comma. Hehe. He should wake up sometime next month.  
  
SeeYa: That was fun. We should have done that more often.  
  
Annie: Oh we'll be doing that a lot more to get SeeSi to shut-up. You can count on that. SeeYa has become my favorite now. SeeSi is just ditched. Oh well. I have a feeling that SeeYa is going to date before SeeSi even though SeeSi is much prettier (cuz of her new fur you guys voted for). But after you people vote SeeYa is going to have a pretty new coat of fur too!!! That makes SeeYa kind, smart, shuts her mouth when she has to, and pretty!!! Hehe. Good thing SeeSi isn't here to hear that. Now back to the story!!!  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Back At The Ski Lodge  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
"Are you sure your ok? Are you really really sure because I don't want your father to kill me," asked Sakura with a very worried voice.  
  
"I'm fine, Sakura. Just tired. Let me sleep," answered Tomoyo from under the covers.  
  
Eriol and Li entered the room after hearing all the talking about 'are you ok Tomoyo' from Sakura which didn't even stop for a second coming from Sakura's mouth.  
  
Li walked up to Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be fine Sakura. You can't keep bugging her. She has been though a lot and needs sleep," said Li reassuring Sakura and at the same time sort of begging her to stop bugging Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok," said Sakura while taking one more look at Tomoyo and walked out of the with Li to get some lunch together. (hehe, finally their being nice to each other!)  
  
"Go to sleep Tomoyo. If your better the next day I'll take you skiing. Ok?" said Eriol trying to make her sleep.  
  
"Sure Eriol. But you have to keep your promise," said Tomoyo before falling asleep.  
  
"Sure. Sure," said Eriol before walking out of the room and getting his lunch with Li and Sakura who were talking about the weather being awkward with each other's kind company for that was the first time they were ever nice to each other.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Li and Sakura's Conversation Before Eriol Joined Them  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
(It sortta went like this...) (This is for all you Li and Sakura lovers)  
  
"So...how's it been," asked Sakura.  
  
"Fine. Fine. What about you?" responded Li.  
  
"Fine. The weather seems nice."  
  
"I know. But I heard that there might be a blizzard tomorrow. But it doesn't seem like it at all."  
  
"I know. Very weird weather here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Um...want to go skiing tomorrow. I mean not as a date but for fun. The last time I saw you, you were pretty good (A/N not Li's thoughts: Yeah right). "  
  
"Um...sure and thanks. You were pretty good to (A/N not Sakura's thoughts: Yeah right. I sharply remembered them crashed into each other many times. hehe)."  
  
"So...um...hope it's good weather tomorrow."  
  
"Me to."  
  
"Eriol's here. Let's order lunch."  
  
"Ok. Sure."  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
So Called Tomorrow For Them but The Next Day For Us...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Eriol was right. Tomoyo had recovered from the last days shock and was back to normal. Tomoyo and Eriol were racing each other from the experts slope and Li and Sakura were holding each others hand trying to get the grip of skiing. Eriol had just won another race against Tomoyo.  
  
"What does that make? Um...the 12th win in a row?" said Eriol teasingly at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh shut-up. How about we take a break and ski over there in the forests?" said Tomoyo pointing at a far off forest that look deserted.  
  
"Sure. Let's just hope there won't be a blizzard along the way."  
  
"Don't worry there won't be. Plus it's still quite close to the ski lodge so if it does well make it to the lodge in time."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol went skiing peacefully away in the forest.*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Li and Sakura....  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Let's go back to the lodge and take a rest," said Sakura after several attempts to ski but ending up falling everytime. Either on her butt of her face.  
  
"Yeah," said Li looking worse than Sakura and holding his sore arm. Li finally learned how to ski and was teaching Sakura but every time Sakura fell she would pull rather hard on Li's hand and causing Li to fall down with Sakura not being able to keep his balance.  
  
They sat in the lobby and waited for Eriol and Tomoyo to come back from their skiing. Suddenly the news woman from the T.V. said something that caught the attention of everyone in the lobby of the ski lodge.  
  
T.V. Reporter with a worried voice: The weather may look nice but don't be fooled. The weather predictors have just took in information on a blizzard coming it's way into the east of Japan in the mountains. The blizzard will be a level 5 meaning that the blizzard will hit with full impact. The blizzard is said to hit the mountains ranges in about 30 minutes. This isn't a maybe blizzard but a 100% sure blizzard. This blizzard WILL hit and skiers need to be alarmed not to go out and stay inside until further notice. Please turn off all electric appliances right now. Here are the list of the following ski resorts that need to round up their skiers with the 30 minutes and get to safety. Please don't panic and please stay inside until we give further notice from the police that will visit all ski resorts shortly after the blizzard. The blizzard may last several days but mostly likely only last one day. Were keeping our hopes up. Please keep safe and review the following lists...  
  
Surely enough the ski lodge that Li, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and a bunch of other people were in was on the list. Suddenly the manager of the ski lodge ran into the room.  
  
"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!! A BLIZZARD WILL HIT THIS PLACE IN ABOUT 30 MINUTES!!! I NEED THE STRONGEST GUYS AND EXPERIENCED SKIERS TO FOLLOW ME A ROUND UP THE PEOPLE OUTSIDE WITHIN THE FASTEST TIME POSSIBLE!!! EVERYONE ELSE RECEIVE DIRECTIONS FROM MY WIFE AND HELP HER TURN OFF ALL ELECTRIC APPLIANCES, SORT OUT ALL THE PEOPLE THAT ARE STAYING IN THE SKI LODGE, GET THE EMERGENCY FOOD OUT, GATHER AS MUCH WATER IN BUCKETS AS POSSIBLE, AND SET GET OUT ALL THE CANDLES AND CARRY THEM ALL IN THE UNDERGROUND BASEMENT!!! MOVE OUT!!! (that means that people can start doing what they have to do in the times of emergencies)" shouted the manager of the ski resort.  
  
Li and Sakura stayed behind to help the bosses wife finally admitting that they weren't very good skiers. Li helped with filling the buckets with water and taking the buckets downstairs. Sakura helped bring blankets and blankets to downstairs and bringing the food down (the foods that you can eat without having them being cooked). Both Li and Sakura were very worried as to that Eriol and Tomoyo were still outside skiing. Hoping that the people who were rounding up the skiers outside would find them and bring them back safely.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
30 minutes later still with Li and Sakura  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Li and Sakura were still trying to look around the room looking for Eriol and Tomoyo. But they had to sit until the manager of the ski lodge finished calling roll and making sure that everyone was there.  
  
Outside the blizzard are slowly starting to form.  
  
The manager started calling roll.  
  
"Peter Holland..."  
  
"Here"  
  
"Katie Peters..."  
  
"Present"  
  
"Phillip Park"  
  
"Here"  
  
Finally they came to the end of the list with only 4 people to go.  
  
"Li Showron..."  
  
"Here"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa... Eriol Hiiragizawa..."  
  
Li and Sakura with the rest of the people in the room began to panic.  
  
"I'm sure that he's in one of the bathrooms. Please stay clam and we'll finnish roll calling the search for him," said the manager and he continued calling roll.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji... Tomoyo Daidouji..."  
  
Li and Sakura were very frighten now. The whole room got up with permission of the manager and started looking for Eriol and Tomoyo around the ski lodge. With no luck the manager finally round up 4 other men and went to search for Eriol and Tomoyo before the blizzard got too strong.  
  
Sakura was with the manger's wife and Li crying nonstop because Tomoyo was lost as long with Eriol in a level 5 blizzard. The manager's wife went to go get some water for Sakura.  
  
Li was at lost at what to do with a crying woman so the best thing he thought of was hugging Sakura. That was what he did. Li lugged Sakura and never let go afraid that if he did Sakura would burst into tears again (I know, weird -_-"). Sakura little by little stopped crying.  
  
"Why are you so good to me after all the bad things I said and did to you sinced I met you," said Sakura weakly still hugging onto Li.  
  
"Because, you were the only girl who ever understood me under weird pressure. You took time to know me," replied Li. Li pulled away from the hug and kissed Sakura on the cheek (awwwww...that was for all you Sakura and Li lovers).  
  
Rose (I decided to call the manager's wife because I didn't want to say manager's wife, manger's wife, all the time so yeah. Now the manager's wife will be called rose) came back with a cup of water. Sakura drank the whole cup and went to sleep on Li's lap with a huge quilted blanket over then since the weather was getting colder by the hour (don't get any wrong ideas, ok, that was for all you sick people out there ^-^ JK. Just don't get the wrong idea).  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
With Eriol and Tomoyo (let's turn 45 minutes back the extra 15 minutes because of all the roll calling and stuff and yeah)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
By then Eriol and Tomoyo were deep into the forest talking each about their life back home. They only stopped once so that Tomoyo could take her medicine. They each got to know each other better. They talked about their life back home, their goals, their dreams, their sister/brother (Sliver and Tin-Sin), and their family.  
  
A cold wind whipped by them and it started to snow.  
  
"Pretty. I can't believe it's snowing!!!" squealed Tomoyo as she danced around in the snow as it fell around the two people.  
  
They sat in the snow and continued to talk about their life. Then suddenly the wind started growing faster and harder and it pushed Eriol and Tomoyo gently and the snow started to fall faster. Tomoyo started getting cold and Eriol suddenly stood up.  
  
"Tomoyo. Come on. We need to go back to the ski lodge. This might be the beginning of a level 5 blizzard (boy was he right)," said Eriol with much concern in his voice as he helped Tomoyo up off the ground.  
  
"A...a...a...b...blizz...blizzard?" asked Tomoyo with worry in her voice.  
  
"Yes, a blizzard! Now let's go before we get stranded in the snow and lost."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked back the way that they had came but suddenly an intense wind came pushing Tomoyo to the ground. The snow suddenly seemed to snow harder since the wind became more intense.  
  
"Tomoyo let's go!!! It's about to reach a level one. We got to go before it rises any higher," said Eriol once again helping Tomoyo up.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol made their way to the ski lodge in a pace as fast as then can go.  
  
"Tomoyo. Were going to have to stop. The blizzard is at a level 3 and need to take shelter before we freeze to death."  
  
"We can't. I don't see any shelter anywhere."  
  
"Tomoyo sit here and wait. I'll dig a hole in the ground and we can stay there until the blizzard passes."  
  
Tomoyo who was freezing by now sat down beside Eriol who had grabbed two pairs of thick gloves out of his pockets. He handed one over to Tomoyo who put the think gloves over the ones she was already wearing. Eriol did the same thing and started to dig with his hands. With the think pair of gloves Eriol kept his hands warm as he dug the hole.  
  
Eriol worked slow at first still getting used to the cold winds. After a while Eriol picked up a pace and dug deeper and deeper into the ground. Soon it was finished and Tomoyo and Eriol crawled into the little makeshift shelter.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Back To Li and Sakura  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura had finally woken up only to find out that the storm outside was getting hitting with to much force and they could not continue searching. Sakura as if it was planned out, broke into a crying fit saying it was all her fault and that she should have kept Tomoyo from skiing that day or pulled her back into the ski lodge when she went back.  
  
Li tried to comfort Sakura and made little progress but it was working. He acted calm but in his mind he was secretly worrying for Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol in the Makeshift So Called Shelter  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The two were sitting there waiting for the storm to be over. They started to talk again about their life again. Suddenly Tomoyo was shivering being the delicate girl she is she got colder faster.  
  
Eriol went over to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly Tomoyo started crying.  
  
"Tomoyo what's wrong?"  
  
"Just sad. What if I never see my dad or Sakura again. I don't want to die. Not here anyway. I just can't help it."  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo. We aren't going to die and if we do we have each other. Not that we will ever die but still."  
  
"Really?" said Tomoyo looking into Eriol's dark blue midnight eyes.  
  
Eriol look back at Tomoyo's deep dark purple eyes. They slowly leaned forward and closed their eyes. They kissed. Tomoyo's first kiss...  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
Annie: Hehe. Such good ending.  
  
SeeYa: I agree.  
  
SeeSi wakes up: What happened?  
  
Annie and SeeYa sneak up behind SeeSi's back both with heavy baseball bats in their hands.  
  
Annie in a whisper: 1...2...3!!!  
  
On 3 Annie and SeeYa slammed the bats oh SeeSi's head. SeeSi fell again looking dead but not quite because she could still breath.  
  
Annie: That was fast. That should last the next week. Hehe. I can't believe I wrote this all in a day!!! 7 pages. Not bad. Anyway. SeeYa it's time to do your job!!!  
  
SeeYa: See Ya all readers!!!! Don't forget the poll!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Chapter Poll:  
  
What Color should SeeYa be? SeeYa is currently white.  
  
*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~*~"~  
  
1.) Green with blue stars.  
  
2.) Light Cloud Blue with White stars. (SeeSi had Yellow stars and the same fur)  
  
3.) Black with a single white star on her head.  
  
4.) Stay the way she is. (SeeYa is a SHE not a HE)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
THANK YOU ALL WHO VOTED IN REVIEW OR E-MAIL!!!  
  
1.) - 1  
  
2.) - 3  
  
3.) - 2  
  
4.) - 0  
  
6 votes and counting!!!! 


End file.
